Main:Bailie Key
Augusta, Georgia, USA |Row 4 title = Years on National Team |Row 4 info = 2011-2016 |Row 5 title = Club |Row 5 info = Texas Dreams Gymnastics |Row 6 title = Coach(es) |Row 6 info = Kim Zmeskal-Burdette, Chris Burdette |Row 7 title = Current status |Row 7 info = Active |Row 8 title = College team |Row 8 info = Alabama Crimson Tide}}Bailie Key (born March 16, 1999 in Augusta, Georgia) is an elite artistic gymnast and the 2013 Junior U.S. All-Around Champion. She is known for being completely undefeated in the all-around in every competition she entered from 2013 to 2014. She trained at Texas Dreams Gymnastics, where she was coached by former World Champion Kim Zmeskal. Her favorite event is balance beam. She currently attends the University of Alabama and competes for their gymnastics team. Junior Career 2011 Key qualified to elite level gymnastics in 2011. Her first elite competition was the American Classic, where she placed first on floor exercise, fifth in the all-around, and eighth on vault and uneven bars. She then went on to compete at the CoverGirl Classic, the qualifying meet for Visa Championships. She placed sixth on floor exercise and seventh in the all-around. She qualified to the Junior Visa Championships. At the Junior Visa Championships, Key placed seventh on floor exercise, eighth on balance beam, and ninth in the all-around. She was added to the Junior National team. 2012 Key made her international debut at the 2012 City of Jesolo Trophy. The Americans won the team gold in the junior division, and Key placed third in the junior all-around. She also won silver on vault and floor exercise, and placed sixth on uneven bars. Key competed at the Secret U.S. Classic, where she placed fourth on vault, fifth in the all-around, on balance beam, and floor exercise, and sixth on uneven bars. At the Junior Visa Championships, she placed third on vault, balance beam, and floor exercise (tied), fourth in the all-around, and seventh on uneven bars. 2013 In March, she was announced as a member of the junior U.S. team for the European Tour (City of Jesolo Trophy and GER-ROU-USA meet).Jesolo/ GER-ROU-USA meet In Jesolo, she won the junior all-around competition. She also won the vault, balance beam, and floor exercise, and placed third on the uneven bars. She contributed to the US's gold medal finish and won the junior all-around at the GER-ROU-USA Friendly in Chemnitz at the end of March. In July, Key won the all-around at the U.S. Classic. She also took bronze on vault, silver on balance beam, and placed fifth on uneven bars and floor exercise. She went on to win the all-around at the National Championships as well as beam and floor, and placing fourth on vault and bars. Shortly after Nationals, it was announced that Key (along with compatriot Laurie Hernandez) would compete at the Japan Junior International in September.Junior International Competition There, she swept the entire competition, bringing home five gold medals. In November, Key was announced as a competitor for the Mexico Open.Mexico Open She won gold with her team and in the all-around. 2014 In March, she was named to the junior American team for the City of Jesolo Trophy.Jesolo There, she debuted a new Arabian salto on beam and a new floor routine with new music and choreography. She won gold with her team, in the all-around, and every event final, except balance beam, where she won silver behind compatriot Norah Flatley. Following Jesolo, she was named to the American team for the Pacific Rim Championships, where she won team, all-around, vault, and floor exercise gold, and uneven bars and balance beam silver.Pac Rims Prior to the U.S. Classic, Key underwent a minor procedure on her arm. She chose to withdraw from both the U.S. Classic and National Championships in order to fully recover.withdrew from Nats Despite not competiting at Nationals, Key was still named to the Junior U.S. National Team. Key verbally committed to the University of Florida on September 14, making the announcement via Twitter.committed to Florida Senior Career 2015-2016 Key's senior debut came at City of Jesolo Trophy. She hit four clean routines to win the team gold and finish second in the all-around behind Simone Biles. She initially did not make any event finals, but was swapped into the uneven bars final, where she won silver behind Kyla Ross. In July, she competed in the senior division of the U.S. Classic for the first time, showing off some new upgrades and winning uneven bars and floor exercise bronze and placing fourth in the all-around. In August, she competed at the National Championships. Though she had a rough competition on day one, she did better on day two, winning bronze on bars and floor and placing fourth in the all-around. Key was invited to the Worlds training camp in September and has been subsequently named a non-traveling alternate for the Glasgow team. Despite attending National Team camps in January, March, April, and May, Key was largely out of the picture in 2016, and ultimately missed the Olympics. In late September, she switched her NCAA commitment from Florida to Alabama,FL to AL where she began attending in the fall of 2017 after retiring from elite gymnastics.retirement and NCAA Medal Count Floor Music 2011-2012 - The Polka 2013 - "Rhythm, Baby! (Fidel Astro Remix)" by Lars Winther 2014-2015 - "Crystallize" by Lindsey Stirling References